Droit dans les yeux
by LeiaLibelle
Summary: "Les Ténéfix mènent une vie tranquille dans les cavernes. Pourtant, ils sont craints, car on raconte que ces Pokémon volent l'esprit des gens quand leurs yeux brillent dans l'obscurité." —Description de Ténéfix dans le Pokédex de Rubis Oméga


**Droit dans les yeux**

 **...**

C'était un de ces jours d'automne à la météo incertaine où l'on ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller le matin. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher et quelques nuages trottaient dans le ciel, mais je n'aurais pas su dire s'ils allaient s'estomper ou former un orage plus tard dans la soirée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sentais qu'il était temps que je me prépare pour la nuit. Trouvant un rocher sur la route pour m'asseoir un moment, je sortis ma carte et me mis à tenter de la décrypter. Lire une carte n'était pas vraiment mon fort, mais garder un PokéNav en état de marche pendant une année entière l'était visiblement encore moins ; il avait cassé quelques jours plus tôt après une mauvaise chute. Dans une rivière.

Détachant temporairement mes cheveux pour refaire ma queue de cheval correctement, je continuai d'analyser la carte. Je devais être quelque part sur la route 121 et j'avais dû m'égarer hors du chemin principal puisque je n'avais pas vu de panneau depuis un moment. Le paysage autour de moi ressemblait plus à une forêt qu'une route, mais en dehors de ça difficile d'être sûre de quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup d'endroits où loger dans le coin, et j'étais encore probablement trop loin de Nénucrique. Tant pis, me dis-je, je n'aurais qu'à camper dans le coin et je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour m'indiquer le chemin une fois le matin venu.

Alors que je cherchais un endroit où planter ma tente, cependant, je finis par croiser quelqu'un sur cette route déserte. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir entre quinze et dix-sept ans, maigrichon et aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés. Il portait des vêtements un peu trop grands et abîmés avec des tâches de boue par endroits, le genre que l'on mettrait pour travailler à la campagne. Probablement un fermier ou quelque chose du genre. En me voyant m'approcher, il me sembla qu'il prit un air ennuyé l'espace d'un instant, mais il répondit à mes questions très poliment et m'invita à le suivre jusqu'au hameau où il vivait et où je pourrais louer une chambre à l'auberge.

Je me mis à le suivre en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de discuter et ne regarda pas une fois dans ma direction. En revanche, il levait régulièrement la tête pour observer d'un air inquiet le ciel orangé où d'épais nuages commençaient à se former. En le regardant de plus près, il avait des cernes sous les yeux qui ne semblaient pas dater de la veille et ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air nerveux. Je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais même pas demandé son nom mais il me semblait trop tard à présent pour lancer la conversation.

Soudain, il me sembla entendre des voix au loin et je m'arrêtai pour tendre l'oreille. On aurait dit que quelqu'un criait quelque chose. Le garçon semblait l'avoir entendu également et paraissait hésitant.

— Il va bientôt faire nuit, dit-il sur un ton ennuyé.  
— Il faut qu'on aille voir, quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin d'aide.

Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cris. Il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver leur origine et nous découvrîmes un jeune couple dans la vingtaine, au milieu d'un bosquet. La femme était assise par terre et l'homme prit un air soulagé en nous voyant arriver. Il nous expliqua que son amie avait trébuché et s'était blessée à la cheville. Le garçon qui m'accompagnait se baissa alors pour examiner la jambe de la demoiselle.

— Je m'appelle Rick, se présenta l'homme. On se rendait au Mont Mémoria avec ma copine, Kathy, mais on a fait un détour pour capturer un Polichombr et on s'est un peu trop éloignés du chemin.  
— Élise, me présentai-je.

Rick m'adressa un sourire. Avec sa grande taille, ses cheveux coupés courts et ses bras musclés, il ressemblait un peu à un rugbyman. Sa copine avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés derrière une casquette rose, une silhouette fine et athlétique et un petit visage qui lui donnait un air un peu enfantin. Ils portaient tous les deux des vêtements de randonnée aux couleurs flashy, de grands sacs à dos de camping et Rick avait même un appareil photo autour du cou : la panoplie complète du touriste imprudent.

— On vient de Johto, dit Rick en souriant comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.  
— Ah, je suis de Clémenti-Ville, répondis-je à défaut de savoir quoi dire d'autre. Je me suis un peu perdue aussi, jusqu'à tomber sur…

Je m'arrêtai, réalisant que je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom du garçon.

— Yoan, se présenta celui-ci sans lever la tête. Elle est foulée.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

— Sa cheville, précisa-t-il. Il va falloir l'aider à marcher.  
— On devrait plutôt camper ici, dis-je. Il vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle force, demain elle sera plus reposée et…  
— Faut pas camper ici, me coupa sèchement Yoan.

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui avec le même air nerveux qu'il avait en regardant le ciel un peu plus tôt. La nuit était sur le point de tomber et le vent s'était levé, faisant crisser les branches des arbres alentour.

— C'est dangereux, rajouta-t-il devant nos airs dubitatifs.  
— Pourquoi, demanda Kathy, y'a beaucoup de Pokémon sauvages dans le coin ? On a campé vers Cimetronelle l'autre jour et…  
— Là-bas, c'est là-bas, l'interrompit Yoan à nouveau. On peut rejoindre le village en moins d'une heure si on part maintenant. On sera plus en sécurité.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en découdre. Je regardai Rick et Kathy à tour de rôle, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Si on ne le suivait pas, Yoan partirait probablement sans nous et il faudrait se débrouiller pour retrouver notre route le lendemain. Et marcher jusqu'à Nénucrique avec une personne blessée était… Disons que ce n'était peut-être pas la solution idéale.

— Tu te sens de marcher ? demanda Rick à son amie.  
— Si on y va doucement… hésita-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste mais ne voulait probablement pas faire d'histoires. Le ton et l'air nerveux de Yoan nous avaient tous mis un peu mal à l'aise. Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour aider Kathy à se relever et pour rassembler leurs affaires et lorsqu'enfin on put se mettre en route, la pluie commença à tomber.

Avancer entre les arbres dans la pénombre tout en tenant un parapluie s'était vite avéré plus pénible que la pluie, et nous avions fini par nous résoudre à être un peu mouillés. Heureusement les branches feuillues nous protégeaient quelque peu. Yoan avait pris le sac de Kathy sur le dos et menait la marche tandis que Rick et moi aidions la jeune fille à avancer derrière. À plusieurs reprises nous dûmes demander à Yoan de ralentir ou de faire des pauses, ce à quoi il répondait toujours qu'on n'arriverait jamais avant la nuit si on ne se dépêchait pas. Malgré tout il ralentissait le pas et acceptait nos demandes sans trop insister. Ses yeux, pourtant, scrutaient sans cesse dans toutes les directions. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son attitude ; j'aurais pensé qu'un garçon de la campagne vivant dans le coin n'aurait pas peur de quelques Pokémon sauvages ou de la tombée de la nuit, sans compter qu'il avait l'air de bien connaître la forêt. Sa nervosité était contagieuse et chaque cri de Zigzaton ou sifflement de Séviper me faisait sursauter légèrement.

— Vous avez dit que vous alliez au Mont Mémoria ? demandai-je finalement pour rompre le silence.  
— Exact, me répondit Rick. On a passé quelques jours à Nénucrique et Kathy voulait absolument voir les Pokémon Spectre de Hoenn avant de partir. Je sais pas trop pourquoi elle adore tous ces trucs flippants, moi ça me fiche juste la chair de Poussifeu.  
— Le Mont Mémoria est à l'origine de beaucoup de légendes anciennes de Hoenn, expliqua la concernée avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Vous imaginez que personne n'a encore trouvé d'explication au pourquoi on trouve autant de Pokémon Spectre près des cimetières ? Certains pensent que c'est dû à une concentration en gaz élevée, mais…  
— Et c'est reparti, dit Rick en riant nerveusement. L'an prochain on a prévu de visiter Lavanville dans la région de Kanto.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Voyager ainsi à deux, faire des choses ensemble, découvrir les passions de l'autre… moi qui voyageais seule depuis plus de six mois, j'avoue que l'idée me rendait un peu jalouse.

— Il commence à faire sombre, releva Rick. Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds.  
— Ah, s'exclama Kathy, je devrais appeler Bonbon !

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander de quoi elle parlait quand je vis Rick l'aider à se baisser pour attraper quelque chose dans la sacoche qu'elle portait derrière le dos, puis lancer une Poké Ball devant nous. Un Lainergie en sortit et sa Dresseuse lui commanda aussitôt une attaque Flash. La sphère bleue au bout de sa queue se mit alors à briller, éclairant quelque peu le chemin devant nous.

La pluie était devenue plus insistante et rendait notre avancée encore plus pénible. Le Lainergie de Kathy qui marchait devant nous s'arrêtait toutes les dix secondes pour secouer sa tête vivement, faisant voler des gouttes dans notre direction, mais personne ne s'en plaignit. Malgré tout, je commençais à fatiguer et je sentais qu'il en était de même pour les autres. Les derniers rayons du soleil avaient finalement disparu à l'horizon et rien n'indiquait que nous étions près de sortir de cette forêt.

— On est encore loin ? demandai-je à Yoan, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment.

Il ne me répondit pas, aussi je reposai ma question. Il finit par s'arrêter et il se tourna vers nous. Son regard semblait encore plus nerveux qu'auparavant ; on pouvait à présent y lire plus que de l'inquiétude.

— On n'est pas sur le bon chemin, dit-il doucement.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes. Rick avait aidé Kathy à s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre renversé et s'avança vers Yoan, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

— Comment ça, on n'est pas sur le bon chemin ? Tu veux dire que tu sais pas où tu vas ?

Il y avait de l'énervement dans sa voix, ce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher. On marchait depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

— Je sais où je vais, se défendit Yoan en évitant son regard. Je vous dis que le chemin est pas comme il est censé être.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

Cette fois, Rick s'était carrément mis à crier. Kathy tenta de le calmer et il se prit la tête dans les mains. Je m'avançai vers Yoan ; il avait la tête baissée et, bien que ce fût difficile à dire avec la pluie qui nous tombait dessus, il me semblait que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

— Tu peux nous expliquer ? demandai-je doucement, essayant de ne pas prendre un ton accusateur.  
— Je vous avais dit que cet endroit était dangereux la nuit, dit-il entre ses dents. Quelque chose doit nous empêcher de retrouver notre route. On pourra pas rejoindre le village ce soir.  
— Tu veux dire, genre… un fantôme ? demanda Kathy.

On pouvait sentir de la tension dans sa voix, mais c'était probablement dû au fait que nous étions perdus sous la pluie en pleine forêt. Soudain, je remarquai que Bonbon était parti observer quelque chose plus loin, et je me mis à le suivre.

— Peu importe, trancha Rick. On devrait planter la tente.  
— Attendez, leur dis-je. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas.

Ils se turent et Rick s'avança vers moi. À quelques mètres, la lumière du Lainergie éclairait ce qui ressemblait à la surface d'un bâtiment.

— Je crois qu'on devrait pouvoir s'abriter là-bas, dis-je.

Tout le monde approuva, même Yoan qui semblait pourtant avoir quelques réserves sur l'endroit inconnu. C'était certainement mieux que rester sous la pluie. Nous nous approchâmes de ce qui ressemblait à une vieille maison en bois abandonnée. Une fois plus près, nous en découvrîmes d'autres similaires derrière elle. Ça avait tout l'air d'un village fantôme.

Alors que je marchais derrière, il me sembla voir quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai sans faire de bruit et, à la faible lueur de la lumière produite par le Lainergie, je vis un Pokémon derrière nous qui nous observait : un Kecleon. Il disparut aussitôt, seule sa ceinture rouge demeurant encore visible quelques secondes avant que la lumière me fasse défaut. Je décidai de garder ça pour moi et rejoignis les autres à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le toit fuyait par endroits et l'isolation était quasi-inexistante, mais les fenêtres semblaient solides et nous pûmes rapidement allumer la cheminée avec l'aide de mon Chamallot, car les anciens habitants avaient laissé une pile de bois coupé à l'intérieur. La maison semblait abandonnée depuis plusieurs années cependant, il ne restait aucun meuble et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol, tandis que les vitres des fenêtres étaient tellement sales qu'on n'y voyait pratiquement pas au travers à moins de bien se rapprocher. Néanmoins, une fois tous réchauffés et après avoir mangé un bout en partageant nos provisions, nous nous sentîmes tous déjà mieux. Seul Yoan restait tendu ; il n'avait pratiquement plus parlé depuis que nous étions entrés dans la maison. Pour le reste d'entre nous, avoir trouvé un abri au chaud pour passer la nuit avait suffi à nous remonter le moral et nous nous étions mis à discuter. Je ne sais plus comment la conversation avait dévié sur les légendes de Hoenn, mais Kathy semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à nous raconter les histoires de fantômes qu'elle avait entendues sur la région. Repensant au Pokémon que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt, une pensée me vint soudain en tête.

— Tu connais des histoires sur les Kecleon ? demandai-je.  
— J'en ai entendu une l'autre jour justement ! répondit la jeune fille. Attention, elle est assez glauque.

Elle se mit à raconter l'histoire d'un Kecleon qui aurait été enlevé par un Pokémon oiseau un jour. Alors que le pauvre Pokémon se débattait, son Dresseur se contenta de le regarder disparaître dans les airs sans rien faire pour l'aider. Malgré tout, le Kecleon continua de croire que son Dresseur viendrait le sauver, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût dévoré par le Pokémon qui l'avait enlevé. Tandis que son âme montait au ciel, il aperçut d'en haut son Dresseur ; loin de le chercher, il avait trouvé d'autres Pokémon avec qui il s'amusait. Le Kecleon fut pris d'une rancœur terrible.

— Le Dresseur ne pensait déjà plus du tout à son Kecleon, poursuivait Kathy. Mais le soir suivant, alors qu'il campait tranquillement dans la forêt, un Pokémon est apparu devant lui. Le Dresseur s'avança pour essayer de le capturer, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre…

Elle marqua une courte pause pour faire durer le suspense. Elle avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à raconter son histoire.

— Vous voyez, en réalité ce Pokémon était un Kecleon, dont le corps en décomposition était devenu violet. Sa queue était tombée, et ses yeux avaient disparu de ses orbites pour laisser place à deux trous béants. Et lorsque le Dresseur regarda dedans… OUAH !

Je sursautai sans le vouloir quand elle cria. Bonbon, qui séchait sa toison près du feu, releva la tête un instant avant de se rendormir.

— Son âme fut aspirée dans le corps du Pokémon ! Et ce n'est pas tout. Une fois dans son corps, il fut pris d'un envie irrésistible de creuser la terre. Il creusa, creusa, creusa jusqu'à ce que ses griffes saignent et il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait : un énorme joyau. Il porta le joyau à sa bouche et le dévora, mais sa faim insatiable ne se calma pas. Il continua de creuser pour trouver d'autres gemmes qu'il dévorait les unes après les autres. Il en dévora tellement que des gemmes se mirent à pousser sur son corps…  
— Attends, dis-je soudain, c'est… ?  
— Exactement, dit-elle avec un air triomphant. D'après cette histoire, ce serait comme ça que les Ténéfix seraient nés.  
— J'ai jamais entendu cette histoire avant, avouai-je.  
— Kathy l'a probablement inventée, fit Rick en haussant les épaules.  
— Mais non ! C'est une vieille femme qui me l'a racontée à Nénucrique.  
— Et comment elle l'a apprise, son histoire, si le mec à qui c'est arrivé a été changé en Pokémon ? C'est les Ténéfix qui lui ont raconté ?

Kathy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle s'interrompit.

— C'est vrai, tiens, dit-elle finalement. Mince, c'était une histoire tellement cool !  
— Mais c'est vrai qu'on raconte qu'il ne faut pas regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux d'un Ténéfix, sinon il volera notre âme, dis-je sur un ton amusé.

J'avais entendu le dicton étant petite, comme tous les enfants à Hoenn.

— C'est des superstitions, dit Rick. En plus je connaissais quelqu'un qui avait un Ténéfix, et il lui est jamais rien arrivé.

Je hochai la tête, ne prêtant généralement pas trop d'importance à ce genre de légende non plus.

— Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Kathy à Yoan. T'as dit que cette forêt était dangereuse la nuit. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard sombre. Les flammes dans la cheminée l'éclairaient d'une lueur étrange, creusant encore plus les traits de son visage et lui donnant une teinte pâle presque maladive. S'il n'avait pas l'air apeuré, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était au moins stressé.

— C'est juste comme ça, dit-il. Tout le monde le sait dans mon village. Personne ne sort la nuit.  
— Ils vont pas sortir pour te chercher ? demanda Rick. Tes parents, ou bien…  
— _Personne_ ne sort la nuit, répéta Yoan.

Il avait l'air catégorique et à nouveau l'ambiance devint tendue. En y repensant, il était plus jeune que nous trois, et n'était probablement pas non plus habitué à voyager ou à dormir à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se sente un peu déprimé. Pourtant, son attitude me mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas logique de faire autant de cas de vieilles légendes, encore moins pour un adolescent.

Un crissement qui nous fit tous sursauter retentit derrière les murs et pendant quelques secondes personne n'osa parler.

— Ahem, c'est une vieille maison, dit Rick. Pas que quoi fouetter un Miaouss.

Mais alors même qu'il finissait sa phrase, un autre bruit nous surprit, comme si quelque chose avait frappé contre le mur cette fois. Nous restâmes paralysés jusqu'à ce que ce soit Yoan, étonnamment, qui se lève pour regarder à la fenêtre.

— Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Kathy.

Il secoua la tête.

— Ça pourrait être juste le vent, dit-il.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes au cas où, et une minute ne s'était pas écoulée que le même bruit sourd se fit entendre, cette fois accompagné d'un léger tremblement. Quelque chose s'était bel et bien cognée contre la paroi de la maison.

— Ça suffit, s'exclama Rick, je vais voir.  
— On ferait mieux de rester à l'intérieur, l'avertit Yoan.

Il ne l'écouta pas, enfilant à nouveau son manteau et ses bottes encore trempés.

— Rick ? dit Kathy d'une voix inquiète.  
— Je vais juste vérifier, la rassura-t-il. On dirait que la pluie s'est calmée. Bonbon !

Le Lainergie se leva aussitôt à l'appel de son nom et trotta jusqu'à Rick. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une violente rafale de vent pénétra dans la pièce qui nous glaça tous jusqu'aux os. Ils sortirent en vitesse et Rick referma derrière lui.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, uniquement éclairée par les flammes de la cheminée à présent. Personne n'osa parler de peur de ne pas entendre ce qu'il pourrait se passer dehors. Les minutes passèrent, chacune plus stressante que la précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'assez de temps se soit écoulé pour que nous commençâmes à sérieusement nous inquiéter. Au bout de dix minutes, Kathy commença à parler d'aller chercher Rick.

Alors que Yoan lui répondait, un frisson me parcourut soudain le dos. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'impression d'être… observée. Je tournai lentement la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Derrière la couche de crasse, je vis une forme sombre. _Une branche, un bout de tissu, une planche de bois_ — aussitôt mon cerveau s'était mis à émettre toutes les hypothèses possibles, et pourtant mon cœur commença à battre à toute allure. Et soudain, la forme bougea, se déplaçant vers le haut de la fenêtre, comme si _quelque chose_ derrière était en train d'escalader le mur. Mon souffle se coupa ; j'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, mes yeux fixés sur la silhouette derrière le carreau.

La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit en grand me fit tourner la tête par réflexe. Rick entra et claqua aussitôt la porte derrière lui, essoufflé. Je me retournai vite vers la fenêtre, mais la forme sombre derrière avait totalement disparue.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Kathy.

Il ne répondit pas, scrutant la pièce des yeux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Finalement il s'avança vers nous.

— Toi, dit-il à mon intention, t'as d'autres Pokémon à part ton Chamallot ?  
— Juste un, balbutiais-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se tourna vers Yoan et fit un geste interrogateur du menton, auquel Yoan répondit en secouant la tête. Rick se retourna alors vers moi.

— Bon, viens avec moi. Et prépare-toi à combattre.

Je hochai la tête malgré ma confusion ; vu le ton pressé qu'il avait employé, mieux valait ne pas perdre de temps à discuter. Pendant que j'enfilais mes chaussures, Kathy s'était péniblement relevée et avancée vers Rick.

— Où est Bonbon ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Pas le temps d'expliquer. On est encerclés par des Pokémon. Trouvez quelque chose pour bloquer les fenêtres pendant qu'Élise et moi on les repousse.

Kathy saisit son bras et il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, posant son front contre le sien l'espace de quelques secondes. Il y déposa ensuite un baiser et se retourna sans rien ajouter en direction de la porte d'entrée.

— Reste avec elle, cria-t-il à Yoan. Et bloquez les fenêtres !

Nous sortîmes sans plus attendre et Rick m'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin, vers l'arrière de la maison. Un épais brouillard s'était étendu dans tout le village depuis notre arrivée et il était difficile d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, la lune était pleine et une fois mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité je pouvais au moins discerner ce qui se trouvait près de moi.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je.

Le vent soufflait fort et j'avais dû presque crier ma question.

— J'avais cru entendre quelque chose plus loin, alors j'étais parti voir. Mais des Pokémon nous ont attaqués par surprise. Bonbon a eu peur de quelque chose et il s'est enfui. J'ai essayé de le retrouver, mais…

Il secoua sa tête.

— Ils doivent être encore dans le coin. Je crois que c'est des Ténéfix… Ils étaient trop rapides, j'ai pas bien vu. En tout cas ils sont nombreux, au moins cinq ou six, alors fais attention.

Je hochai péniblement la tête, peu rassurée. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au Kecleon et à l'histoire de Kathy, même si mon sens commun me disait que ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Ce n'étaient peut-être même pas des Ténéfix, Rick avait dit lui-même avoir mal vu. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas si rare à Hoenn. Il y avait peut-être une caverne dans le coin.

Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça ; et surtout, j'avais une autre inquiétude. Mes Pokémon n'étaient pas de grands combattants. J'avais beau voyager avec eux depuis des mois, ce n'était pas comme si je relevais le défi des Arènes ou que je les entraînais au combat plus que ça. Je faisais de mon mieux pour essayer de garder mon calme quand Rick me fit un signe de la main. Il lança une Poké Ball libérant une Nidorina qu'il envoya aussitôt flairer les environs. La Nidorina s'arrêta face à une maison plus loin et se mit à gratter le sol de sa patte, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à charger. Je serrai ma Poké Ball fort entre mes doigts, prête à la lancer à tout moment.

Une forme se détacha de l'obscurité face au Pokémon de Rick et fit quelques pas en avant. C'était bel et bien un Ténéfix, dont la bouche entrouverte laissait apparaitre un grand sourire de dents pointues si blanches qu'elles luisaient presque dans l'obscurité. Alors que nos yeux étaient rivés sur lui, deux autres formes sombres se jetèrent sur la Nidorina des deux côté, plantant leurs griffes dans sa peau en lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

— Flobio ! criai-je en lançant ma Poké Ball devant moi.

Mon Pokémon en sortit et je lui ordonnai aussitôt un Tir de Boue qui éjecta les deux Ténéfix du dos de la Nidorina. Le troisième Ténéfix qui n'avait pas bougé ouvrit la bouche en grand et une balle d'énergie noire en sortit, filant vers mon Flobio qui parvint à l'éviter de justesse. La Nidorina de Rick fonça alors sur lui pour lui donner un coup de corne mais son corps tout entier sembla passer au travers du Ténéfix, comme s'il s'était dématérialisé complètement le temps de l'attaque. Il me sembla me souvenir de quelque chose sur le type Spectre et les attaques de type Normal, mais je n'étais ni une assez bonne Dresseuse ni une personne assez ingénieuse pour savoir quoi faire dans cette situation. Au lieu de ça je me contentai de continuer à faire attaquer Flobio à distance, repoussant efficacement les trois Ténéfix qui finirent par s'enfuir dans la brume. Mais juste quand nous pensions avoir réussi, des bruits de pas me firent me retourner et j'aperçus Yoan qui nous rejoignait, essoufflé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cria Rick.  
— On a entendu le Lainergie de Kathy, répondit-il. J'ai essayé de le suivre.

Rick s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand soudain un cri de femme nous fit sursauter. Rick réagit au quart de tour, rappelant son Pokémon dans sa Ball.

— Kathy ! hurla-t-il en courant vers la maison.

Nous le suivirent sans attendre, mon Flobio courant lentement derrière nous. Mais quand Rick enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied, nous découvrîmes avec horreur que la pièce était complètement vide. Rick saisit Yoan par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur.

— Pourquoi tu l'as laissée seule ? cria-t-il.

Yoan ne répondit rien, et je m'empressai d'attraper Rick par le bras pour le faire lâcher prise.

— Elle n'a pas pu aller loin avec sa jambe, lui dis-je. On peut encore la retrouver.

Mes paroles durent le convaincre car il lâcha Yoan et se précipita à l'extérieur sans nous attendre. Je m'approchai de Yoan, dont les yeux étaient rivés au sol dans une expression entre la frustration et la culpabilité. Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Finalement, il sembla se reprendre.

— Allons les chercher, dit-il.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête et nous sortîmes à nouveau. La brume était encore plus épaisse à présent, malgré le vent qui soufflait toujours aussi fort. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était plus qu'étrange que le vent ne dissipe pas ce brouillard. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ça.

Nous pouvions entendre Rick crier le prénom de Kathy au loin, mais impossible de déterminer de quelle direction venaient les cris. Nous nous mîmes à marcher en criant leurs noms à tour de rôle mais j'avais la dérangeante impression que plus nous avancions, plus nous nous éloignions de la voix de Rick, et ce peu importe dans quel sens nous allions. On aurait dit que le vent qui me glaçait les oreilles ramenait plus de brume à chaque rafale et bientôt il fut presque impossible de voir devant nous. Je fus forcée de rentrer Flobio dans sa Poké Ball. Au bout d'un moment, nous n'entendions plus du tout les cris de Rick.

— On peut plus avancer, cria Yoan, sa voix presque entièrement couverte par le bruit du vent. Il faut qu'on s'abrite quelque part !

Nous nous mîmes à chercher la maison la plus proche, tendant nos bras devant nous à la recherche de quelque chose. Tout à coup, une forme humaine se dessina dans la brume et je restai paralysée quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la longue chevelure blonde.

— Kathy ! criai-je.

Elle ne bougea pas et il fallut que j'avance jusqu'à elle et que Yoan pose une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle lève la tête. Elle avait le regard vide.

— Viens, il faut qu'on aille à l'intérieur, lui dis-je.  
— Non, répondit-elle doucement, sa voix tremblante. Rick…  
— On le retrouvera plus tard ! On peut rien faire dans ce brouillard !

Je voulus la tirer par le bras mais elle me repoussa en criant. Son corps entier tremblait de froid ; elle n'avait même pas remis son manteau.

— J'ai entendu leurs voix, bafouilla-t-elle. Ils sont piégés à l'intérieur, et ils ont faim… ils ont tellement faim…  
— De qui tu parles ? cria Yoan.

On aurait dit qu'elle ne l'entendait même pas, comme si elle parlait pour elle-même.

— Ils veulent quelqu'un pour prendre leur place, c'est le seul moyen de les libérer. Rick… Je dois trouver Rick !

Je voulus la retenir mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie. J'essayai de la rattraper mais Yoan prit aussitôt mon bras et me tira en arrière. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais mes yeux ne manquèrent pas l'éclat lumineux de deux diamants bleutés à l'endroit où je me trouvais une seconde plus tôt. D'autres points brillants apparaissaient déjà dans la brume et Yoan me cria de courir. Mes jambes réagirent plus vite que mon cerveau et quand je compris enfin ce qui se passait, nous étions en train de fuir aveuglément dans le brouillard, la main de Yoan toujours agrippée à mon bras. Une maison apparut enfin devant nous et nous entrâmes en claquant la porte derrière nous.

À l'intérieur, la lueur des flammes dans la cheminée et le crépitement des braises firent remonter un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Nos affaires étaient empilées dans un coin près du feu, aussi cela ne faisait aucun doute : alors que nous avions cru nous en éloigner tout le long, nous étions revenus sur nos pas.

Yoan alla chercher les sacs pour les poser devant la porte afin de la bloquer et, ceci fait, nous nous avançâmes vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. Yoan frotta la vitre de sa manche jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse y voir plus clair tandis que je fixais le paysage derrière avec appréhension. La silhouette de Kathy apparut enfin ; dos à nous, elle marchait à reculons l'air effrayée. Devant elle, un groupe de trois Ténéfix se rapprochait dangereusement, inexpressifs. Je tapai contre la vitre en criant pour l'appeler, mais elle n'entendait pas.

Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Une voix me dictait de sortir, de courir pour l'aider, mais mes jambes restaient paralysées et ma raison me disait que je n'arriverais pas à temps. Soudain, Kathy arrêta de bouger. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'elle avait vu, mais il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière la brume, derrière les Ténéfix. Elle tomba à genoux, laissant les trois Ténéfix s'approcher d'elle sans faire le moindre geste pour s'enfuir ou se défendre. L'un des trois Pokémon se détacha du groupe pour marcher jusqu'à elle et tendit ses mains griffues jusqu'à son visage. Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche et, l'instant d'après, Kathy avait disparu.

Je regardai la scène avec horreur, incapable de croire ce qui venait de se passer. Le corps inerte de Kathy était tombé au sol et, en quelques secondes à peine, il s'était effrité totalement jusqu'à voler en poussière, disparaissant emportée par le vent. Il ne restait plus en face que le Ténéfix, immobile. Yoan ne disait rien, mais je voyais à son regard qu'il avait vu la même chose que moi.

Incapables de regarder plus longtemps, nous nous assîmes côte à côte contre le mur près de la cheminée. Un grand cognement retentit contre la porte peu après, suivi d'un autre et d'un autre encore. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. L'histoire de Kathy était-elle réelle ? La malédiction du Kecleon ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… ou bien l'était-ce ? Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux : le corps de la jeune fille disparaissant après avoir fait face au Ténéfix. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre à présent était le bruit des coups sur la porte, ainsi que les ombres formées par les flammes contre le mur en face de nous. Sans y penser, ma main s'était glissée contre celle de Yoan qui la serra dans la sienne. Sa main était glacée avec des doigts fins et osseux, mais bien plus grande que la mienne, et je la serrai de toutes mes forces. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu voyages ? demanda Yoan doucement.

Je pouvais sentir qu'il demandait ça uniquement pour me distraire des bruits à l'extérieur mais je lui en étais reconnaissante. La dernière chose que je voulais était de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, et je devinais qu'il en était de même pour lui.

— Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre, avouai-je. J'ai pas vraiment de talent ou de passion. Voyager avec des Pokémon ça avait pas l'air trop mal, et je me suis dit que je finirais peut-être par trouver une réponse en voyageant.

Un court silence.

— J'ai jamais aimé mon village, dit-il. Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours connu, et j'avais pas non plus de raisons de m'en aller. J'aurais peut-être dû faire comme toi et partir.  
— Dans ce cas…

 _On pourrait voyager ensemble_ , ai-je failli dire. Ça n'avait pas de sens et je ne savais même pas pourquoi cette pensée m'était venue. Je le connaissais à peine. Sans doute la peur et le stress de la situation y étaient-ils pour quelque chose, car en cet instant je me sentais plus proche de ce garçon inconnu que de n'importe qui d'autre. Il me jeta un regard et j'eus l'impression qu'il avait deviné ce que j'avais voulu dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un bruit sourd contre la fenêtre nous interrompit.

Même à travers la vitre sale je pouvais voir le Pokémon derrière, accroché au mur. Les deux joyaux qui lui servaient d'yeux brillaient aussi fort que sa bouche pleine de dents tandis qu'il cognait sa tête contre le carreau, une fois, puis une autre encore. La vitre se fissura et Yoan me fit signe de me relever. Lentement, nous avançâmes jusqu'à la porte et il poussa les sacs du bout du pied pour libérer le passage. Nous nous fîmes un signe de la tête, et il posa sa main sur la poignée.

Au moment précis où la vitre de la fenêtre se brisa en mille morceaux Yoan tira la porte en grand et je ne pris pas une seconde pour réfléchir, me mettant à courir aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me le permettre. Je n'avais pas dû aller assez vite cependant, car rapidement je me rendis compte que j'avais lâché la main de Yoan sur le chemin et que j'étais restée en arrière. Je me mis à le chercher du regard, mais la brume était trop épaisse et la peur me prenait au ventre. J'essayai d'appeler son nom, mais mes lèvres refusaient de bouger. Retenant un sanglot, je me remis à courir sans avoir aucune idée de la direction dans laquelle j'allais.

Une main griffue m'attrapa la jambe et me fit trébucher. Poussant un cri, je m'empressai de me redresser pour reculer, à quatre pattes. Mes yeux regardaient de tous les côtés, mais la brume me donnait le tournis. Soudain, une main me saisit par l'épaule pour m'aider à me relever et j'entendis la voix de Yoan me crier de courir.

Je courus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me fallut, mais finalement la brume se dissipa et je réalisai avec soulagement que j'étais dans la forêt à nouveau. Je pus finalement m'arrêter, n'entendant aucun bruit derrière moi. Je n'avais plus de souffle et le vent froid me brûlait atrocement les poumons. Quand je pus enfin respirer normalement, je regardai en direction de la brume, le cœur battant, mais aucune forme ne s'en détachait.

Je ne savais pas si je devais partir ou attendre encore, mais alors que j'hésitais, quelque chose bougea à quelques pas de moi. Réalisant que la forme en question était trop petite pour être humaine je m'apprêtais à prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais en voyant le Ténéfix s'approcher, lentement, la tête baissée et sans aucune hostilité, mon corps se figea.

Quelque chose d'inexplicable s'empara de moi. En cet instant, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment je le savais, j'étais sûre et certaine d'une chose.

— Yoan ? osai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Le Ténéfix ne donna aucun signe de réponse mais je pouvais le sentir. C'était _lui._ Il était revenu pour m'aider et les Ténéfix l'avaient attrapé. Comme Kathy, comme Rick probablement, ils avaient volé son âme, ils l'avaient piégé à l'intérieur de ce corps afin de s'en libérer eux-mêmes. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Combien de personnes s'étaient perdues sur cette route, se retrouvant piégées dans ces corps de Ténéfix uniquement pour chercher d'autres victimes à piéger à leur tour ? Je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux. Je m'avançai vers Yoan et le pris dans mes bras. Son corps était glacé ; il se laissait faire sans bouger. J'avais l'impression de porter une poupée de marbre.

— Je vais te sortir de là, dis-je entre deux sanglots. On trouvera un moyen, je te le promets.

Me relevant, je me mis à courir à nouveau, le Ténéfix serré fort dans mes bras. Je ne ressentais plus les effets du froid ou de la fatigue dans mes jambes ; courir était la seule chose qui comptait désormais. Courir et partir loin d'ici, loin de cet endroit. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit des feuilles mortes écrasées par mes pas et les sanglots de Yoan entre mes bras. Quand finalement il releva la tête, ses petites mains griffues agrippées au tissu de mon manteau, je m'arrêtai. Me forçant à esquisser un sourire, je posai délicatement une main sur sa tête, plongeant mon regard dans les joyaux inexpressifs et pourtant amplis de tristesse qui lui servaient d'yeux.

...

Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'avais marché dans cette forêt mais, au bout d'un long moment, le soleil finit par se lever. Peut-être parce que j'étais restée trop longtemps dans le noir, ses rayons me piquèrent les yeux et je dus passer mes deux mains dessus pour les frotter. Je continuai de marcher malgré tout, regardant le sol pour ne pas trébucher. Il me sembla soudain que je tenais quelque chose dans mes bras un instant auparavant, mais impossible de me souvenir quoi, ni quand j'avais pu le lâcher. En fait, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais dans cette forêt. Mes souvenirs de la veille avaient totalement disparus, seule restait l'impression que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit ici.

Je me frottai les yeux à nouveau et un gargouillis s'échappa de mon ventre. Je pourrais essayer de me souvenir plus tard ; l'important pour l'instant était de trouver un endroit où me reposer et manger un peu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures et ma tête commençait à me faire mal.

Je ne me souviendrais probablement jamais de ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt, réalisai-je soudain. Curieusement, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ce n'était sans doute rien de si important si je l'avais oublié si facilement. L'entrée d'une grotte un peu plus loin me sembla un endroit idéal pour m'arrêter un moment et me protéger de ces pénibles rayons de soleil, et je m'y dirigeai joyeusement.

Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même y trouver quelques joyaux. L'idée me mit l'eau à la bouche. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais été aussi _affamée_.

...

FIN


End file.
